Christmas Gift Goof
by Sugar Pink
Summary: A funny one-shot. Syaoran is doing his Christmas shopping last minute! What happens if he wraps the presents and gifts carefully, but mixes up who gets what! Humour, SS, ET. RR!


****

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone! This is me here again! I'm here to deliver a one-shot Christmas story! Since it's almost Christmas and all haha. I got this idea from a comic book, so if it seems familiar, it's okay.

Please Review and happy holidays!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I wish I can have it for a Christmas present.

****

Christmas Gift Goof

One-shot

It was a beautiful morning in the small cozy town of Tomoeda. No, it's not sunny. In fact, it's quite the opposite. It's all white and cold. Yes, folks, it's snow! Today was December 23rd, and tomorrow's Christmas Eve.

In a house, an auburn haired boy was sitting at the kitchen table, writing his Christmas shopping list.

"I should have done my shopping earlier! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and the whole gang is gathering at Daijouji's house and I haven't bought a single present for anyone yet!" Syaoran sighed.

"What are you doing? Writing a letter to Santa?" A female voice giggled behind him.

"No, Meiling, I'm writing my Christmas shopping list." Syaoran said to his cousin.

"Let see . . . you're getting Eriol a CD of his favourite band, Tomoyo a camera case, Rei a basketball, Chiharu a diary, Yamazaki a joke book package . . ." Meiling read off his list.

"Ah ha! You're giving Sakura-chan a bracelet!" Meiling pointed at his list. Syaoran felt his cheeks turned red at that comment.

Meiling giggled. "That's so sweet of you, cousin, giving your girlfriend a charm bracelet."

"Meiling!!"

"Hey, how come I'm not on your list?!" Meiling asked, not seeing her name on the piece of paper.

"That's because I was thinking about what to give you when you burst into the kitchen." Syaoran grumbled.

"Oh, you don't have to think about what to give me." Meiling said.

"I don't?"

"No, I can't just **tell** you what I want." She laughed, walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be back around dinner!"

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked, as Meiling put on her jacket.

"My boyfriend's taking me out."

"I feel so sorry for Rei."

"Shut up!" She scolded, getting out the door. Syaoran went back to his Christmas list. He remembered that a week ago, Meiling had wanted this pale blue watch in a store, so he decided to get her that.

"Now, time to join the crowd of last minute shoppers." He said to himself, walking out into the snow. He headed into the mall and bought everything on his list.

*****

The mall was crowded with people, pushing and shoving, and little kids screaming on Santa's lap making their Christmas wishes. Now Syaoran was really regretting that he didn't do his shopping earlier. The mall was as full and stuffy! 

"Last time Daijouji used her camera, she filmed Sakura and I sharing a milkshake. How embarrassing to see that on TV! And here I am, buying her a camera case to protect that nasty camera of hers." Syaoran said as he put a camera case in his shopping basket.

"And I don't know why Eriol listens to this band. They sound horrible." He said, dumping a CD into the basket as well.

After three hours (because of all the people, the process of shopping for a few items took longer than expected) Syaoran finally got all the things on his list. Except for Sakura's. Blushing at the thought of his girlfriend, Syaoran noticed a jewellery store. Walking in, the door made a jingling sound, signalling that a customer had walked in.

"Hello there, young man, how may I help you?" The friendly store manager asked.

"Uh, I need to buy a bracelet for my girlfriend." Syaoran said.

"Ah, yes, a bracelet for your sweetheart. Why don't you come over here?" The man said, gesturing towards a section of the store. Syaoran followed.

"Here we have beautiful bracelets of all kinds." The owner said. Syaoran glanced at all the bracelets, and soon a silver bracelet with mini bells dangling from it caught his eyes.

"I'd like that one please." He said, pointing at the bracelet.

"Ah, yes, a fine choice, young man! That will cost $250 please."

"What?! That much?" Syaoran asked, his eyes wide. Then he sighed. Oh well, it's worth it to see Sakura's happy face when she sees it.

"Tell you what, I'll let you have it at only $230." The owner said.

"Gee thanks." Syaoran agreed and paid for it.

*****

Syaoran grunted to himself as he fumbled with the wrapping papers. How do these things work? And was tape always so sticky? Blah, how would he know? Meiling had always done all the wrappings, except this years because she's too busy with Rei, her boyfriend.

Syaoran decided to wrap Sakura's present first. That took him about half an hour. Yes, he's slow at this.

Soon (okay, maybe not **soon**) all the gifts were wrapped.

"Finally! I'm done!" He sighed.

*****

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" A hyper Sakura yelled on the party. She's wearing a Santa Claus hat.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled. Sakura gave her boyfriend a big hug.

"You look tired." She said.

"I am. I stayed up late shopping and wrapping presents." He said.

"Speaking of presents, here's yours, from me." Sakura's cheeks tinged with pink as she handed him his gift.

"Thanks, Sakura. Here's yours too." Syaoran handed Sakura a box, not looking carefully to see if he had picked up the right gift.

"Oh, I can't wait to open it tomorrow morning!" Sakura giggled.

"Hey, where's our presents, dude?" Syaoran felt a slap on his back and turned around to find Eriol and Rei.

"Here's yours and yours." Syaoran said. And one by one, all the presents was handed out.

*****

"That was the best Christmas party **ever**!" An exhausted Sakura sighed, flopping on her bed after the party. It's getting late and she's tired.

"Have fun at the party, kaijuu?" Her older brother, Touya asked at her door.

"I'm not a kaijuu! And the party was excellent!" Sakura grinned. And just to annoy her brother, she added, "I spent a lot of time under the mistletoe with Syaoran-kun."

"I'm not even going to start my complains . . ." Touya grumbled angrily, walking out of the door.

Sakura grinned at her brother's anger and blushed when she remembered that she actually **did** spent time under the mistletoe with her boyfriend . . .

. . . and speaking of Syaoran, she wondered what he got her for Christmas?

__

I'll open it tomorrow . . . I'm too tired now . . .

****

CHRISTMAS DAY

"YAY, IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS OTOU-SAN! YOU TOO ONII-CHAN!" Sakura greeted loudly the next morning.

"Sakura, can you yell louder? I don't think they can hear you in Canada." Touya said sarcastically. Sakura slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Time for presents!" She said excitedly. Dashing over to the pile of presents, she unwrapped the first one. It was another outfit, from Tomoyo-chan, of course.

"Wow! Tomoyo made me another outfit! Ohh, and Eriol got me hair accessories! Meiling-chan got me a stationary set! Rei got me cute stocking! And Syaoran-kun got me . . ."

Sakura unwrapped the gift that her boyfriend gave her. It was a . . .

"A basketball?" Sakura asked, confused. What the heck was she suppose to do with a basketball? Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura's speaking."

"Hey, Sakura, it's me."

"Syaoran-kun! About the gifts . . ."

"I want to thank you for the great present you got me. I like this cologne Sakura-chan. I'll wear it when the gang meets up for the traditional Christmas milkshake in the soda shoppe." Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed at her boyfriend's compliment.

"Do you like the gift I got you?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, the gift is very . . . original." She said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Would you wear it out to the traditional milkshake meeting then?" He asked hopefully.

"Wear it out?!?!"

"Yes . . . that's what it's for, right?"

"Um, yeah . . . I guess so. I'll wear it out, Syaoran, no problem." She replied.

"Great! See you later then!" Syaoran said, hanging up. Sakura hung up after him.

"Wear it out? How do I do that?

*****

Syaoran's phone rang and he picked it up. Who could be calling so early?

"Hello?"

"Li-kun, this is Tomoyo. You know about your gift to me--"

"Oh yeah, how do you like my gift, Daijouji? I hope you'll put it to good use." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo stared at the CD in her hand. Ugh, how she detested that band! Only someone like her boyfriend Eriol would like that band.

"Good use?" She repeated.

"Yeah, even though I hate that camera of yours, I hope my gift works. I know you'll be bringing your camera to the traditional milkshake gathering today, so it would to bring my present along too. After all, it helps the camera. Bye." Syaoran said, hanging up.

*****

"Help the camera? What am I suppose to do what a CD? Play it?" Tomoyo inserted the CD into her CD player.

"Ugh, what horrible music!" She exclaimed, turning it off immediately. 

"But Li-kun did say bring it to the soda shoppe today, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. Though, I'm not sure what this CD would do to help my camera."

*****

"Gee, why is everyone phoning today? Hello? Oh, hi, Rei. No, Meiling's still sleeping. Oh, about your present? I hope you like it." Syaoran said.

Rei stared at the watch in front of him. It's a pale shade of blue, and it looks very nice, except that it's a GIRL'S WATCH!

"Uh, Syaoran, it's not exactly the kind of gift I'll give to a guy." Rei said.

"Why not? I thought you could use it when you play. Bring it to school when the snow melts, then you'll see how great it bounces!" Syaoran grinned.

"Bounce?" Rei repeated, looking at the watch in different angles. How does it bounce?

*****

"I can't believe Meiling isn't up yet! We're suppose to meet the others soon." Syaoran sighed, getting ready to go out for their traditional milkshake tradition. Syaoran wrote a note to Meiling, saying he had already left.

__

Meiling,

You were taking too long to wake up, so I left for the soda shoppe to see the others for the usual milkshake on Christmas morning.

Syaoran.

PS-do you like your present? You said you wanted a couple weeks ago, so I got it for you. Now you can see the time and won't be late!

Just then, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, this is Eriol. About my gift--"

"Everyone is calling about their gift today! I thought you'd like that present, Eriol." Syaoran sighed.

"I would?"

"Well, I know you're a big fan of them, so maybe you'd already own a copy of it." Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"I'm a big fan of them?" Eriol gaped at the bracelet with mini charm bells dangling from it. Since when was he a big fan of female jewelleries?

"Hey, I got to go now! See you in the soda shoppe with the others! You can listen to my gift. I bet it sounds great--according to you, anyway. Bye."

Eriol stared at the bracelet. He shook it gently, and the bells made a soft jingling sound.

"Oh yeah, it sounds great all right." He said sarcastically.

*****

Syaoran entered the soda shoppe, and all his friends (who was there already, except Meiling) stared at him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I liked all the gifts you gave me." Syaoran said. Sakura went up to him first and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran!" Then she paused. "Hey, you're wearing the cologne I gave you!" She blushed.

"I said I would, didn't I? What about you? Did you wear my gift?" He asked. Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I--I don't know how to wear it . . ."

"Oh, it's easy. You just undo the clasp and wrap it around your wrist." Syaoran said.

"But, Syaoran-kun, there **was** no clasp!" Sakura said, showing him the basketball.

"Yeah, and a watch doesn't bounce either." Rei said, showing everyone a female watch.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, Li-kun, but this band is not exactly my taste. But that's okay, the part I don't get is how does it protect my camera?" Tomoyo asked, flashing a CD.

"Hey, that's my favourite band!" Eriol said excitedly.

"I know, Eriol." Tomoyo sighed.

"And I do **not** collect female jewelleries! Yeah, the bells make a nice jingle sound, but do you really expect me to wear this?" Eriol whined, holding up the bracelet.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Syaoran asked, shocked. Everyone's gifts are mixed up!

"**You** tell **us**!!!"

"This is suppose to be for Sakura." Syaoran said, taking the bracelet from Eriol and handing it to his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura giggled, putting it on immediately.

"And this was for Rei." Syaoran handed the basketball to his black haired friend.

"Who's the watch suppose to be for?" Rei asked.

"That's for Meiling. I'll give it to her later." Syaoran said, putting the watch away in his jacket pocket.

"And I suppose this was meant for Eriol?" Tomoyo guessed.

"How did you ever guess?" Eriol snatched the CD from his girlfriend's hands excitedly.

"What about Tomoyo's gift?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what about my gift?" Tomoyo questioned also.

"Well, everyone here got back their proper gifts . . . oh no! Meiling!" Syaoran's eyes widen in shock as he still remember the gift he had given his cousin last night, still sitting on the kitchen table this morning before he left.

*****

Meiling yawned and walked into the kitchen. She read Syaoran's note and scowled because he didn't wake her up. Then, seeing her present on the table, she happily unwrapped it, tearing the wrapping paper into shreds. It was . . . a camera case?

Meiling picked up the note Syaoran left her and read the PS at the bottom.

__

PS-do you like your present? You said you wanted a couple weeks ago, so I got it for you. Now you can see the time and won't be late!

"Huh? What is he talking about?"

****

Sugar Pink: And that's my one-shot! Please review you guys! I'll really appreciate it! Okay, I should get back to work on "Gossip News Is Good News" now. Which story do you think I should update next? I have good ideas for "The Secretary's Secret" but "The Common Family Princess" is a new story, so I should update that, but "The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made" hadn't been updated for quite awhile...

Anyhow, R/R this one-shot fic! Happy Christmas and Merry New Year(as my friend had said hehe.)


End file.
